Adorado Vabagundo
by Little V
Summary: Porque nem toda história precisa de um príncipe encantado, basta um adorado vagabundo.


Adorado vagabundo!

**- Ah Tiago! – lamentou-se a ruiva, extremamente abalada e nervosa – você nunca vai mudar, sempre vai me fazer chorar e esperar por você. Nem um mês de casado e já temos duas brigas! **

** A ruiva estava sentada no sofá da casa recém comprada pelo casal e falava sozinha entre os soluços. Tinha brigado com seu marido, o homem que mais amava no mundo e ao mesmo tempo, detestava. O jeito dele deixava-a tão feliz, que se pudesse seria capaz de voar sem vassouras, mas ele também sabia como machucá-la, e como sabia. Suspirou e se abraçou a uma almofada que se encontrava ao seu lado. A ruiva vestia uma camisola verde claro, quase no mesmo tom de seus olhos, agora vermelhos, que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Estava na mais plena escuridão.**

**- Safado, cachorro, ridículo, besta, tonto, quatro olhos, traidor, idiota, irritante, egocêntrico, egoísta! - falava a mulher batendo loucamente da almofada, sem deixar escapar sequer um pedacinho. A ruiva parou para respirar e para refletir também – Me explica por que foi justo por você que eu me apaixonei e me entreguei? – deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, mordeu o lábio inferior.**

** Odiava brigar com ele e esta já era a segunda vez em menos de um mês. Ele havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa nas duas ocasiões: Saído de casa. Lily odiava isso também. Ele sempre fugia das responsabilidades ao invés de encará-las. As palavras dessa segunda discussão se passavam por sua mente e ela não podia deixar de se perguntar: Seria algo de sua imaginação e de seu ciúme doentio que ele a havia traído, ou era verdade e a essa altura ele estaria com a outra, que por acaso, era a sua melhor amiga, divertindo-se a beça e trocando juras de amor? Queria com todas as forças acreditar e confiar na primeira opção, mas não entendia porque desconfiar de seu marido e de sua sempre fiel amiga. Era quase improvável uma coisa dessas, mas o ciúme dela levava-a a pontos extremos e mais uma vez a cena da briga se passou em sua mente, atormentando-a, enchendo-a de medo. Não queria de maneira nenhuma perder aquele que a fazia completa. Aquele que era o sol depois da tempestade. Aquele maroto imbecil e tão amado.**

Flashback...

_- Tiago o que é isso seu cachorro? – gritou a ruiva saindo do closet do quarto com um lenço na mão e indo em direção ao homem que a esperava deitado tranquilamente na cama lendo jornal. Havia encontrado o pequeno lenço de algodão que Tiago usava no bolso de sua capa._

_- Um lenço meu anjo, o que mais poderia ser? – respondeu Tiago mirando a esposa agora, com a maior calma do mundo._

_- Não me venha com as suas gracinhas Senhor Potter! Olhe bem para este lenço! – e jogou-o na cara do homem, no que ele se levantou e passou a olhar atentamente para o lenço._

_-Ah, você está falando dessas marcas de batom aqui no lenço? Ora meu amor, isso não é nada – respondeu ele com um fraco sorriso no rosto, no que ela cruzou os braços e começou a bater um dos pés, sinal que ele conhecia: Ela estava brava, MUITO brava._

_- Ah, não é nada para você não é mesmo seu idiota! – gritou ela indo à direção dele, que pulou para o outro lado da cama – E NÃO FUJA DE MIM! – ele parou instantaneamente com o olhar amedrontado. Às vezes aquela ruiva era de dar medo. - Você não toma mesmo jeito né! Agora eu sei o porquê do atraso de ontem: "Oh meu amor, eu me atrasei por causa do trabalho, você sabe como é ser auror não é mesmo?" – disse ela imitando a voz do marido – Sabe Tiago, eu não sei como é ser auror, mas parece ser divertido! Olha bem para o seu lenço que por um acaso a sua ESPOSA te deu! – disse ela gesticulando com os braço. _

_- Ora Lily, você sa..._

_- CALA A BOCA SEU SAFADO! O que eu mais queria saber, de verdade sabe? É de quem é esse batom vermelho barato! Vamos Tiago diga o nome da vagabunda! Ela te deixou mais feliz do que eu? Uma só não é bastante para o Sr. Pontas eu-pego-todas Potter? Aposto que ela é uma das suas "amiguinhas" de Hog! Ela deve ser aquela corvinal..._

_- Lilian CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA! – a ruiva olhou espantada para o marido, que tinha a face vermelha de raiva e gritava mais alto que ela. Ela havia falado demais... – LILIAN SUA ESTUPIDA, VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA SEQUER FALAR! A VABAGUNDA DO BATOM VERMELHO BARATO POR UM ACASO É A SUA MELHOR AMIGA, MARLENE MACKINON! _

_ Um terrível silêncio se abateu entre o casal, até que Lilian o rompeu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:_

_- Marlene? Você me traiu com a minha melhor amiga?_

_- Ah meu Merlim – falou o homem passando as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto de impaciência. _

_ Ele virou-se para a sacada e encostou-se à janela, virando-se com feracidade após alguns instantes._

– _Você é muito ignorante mesmo não é Lilian? – a mulher abriu a boca indignada com o que ouviu, ele era o culpado e ela era a IGNORANTE? – VÊ SE ACORDA E SE TOCA MENINA! EU NUNCA ENCOSTARIA UM DEDO EM OUTRA MULHER TENDO VOCÊ EM CASA! MUITO MENOS A SUA MELHOR AMIGA, QUE POR ACASO É A PAIXÃO DO __MEU __MELHR AMIGO! – gritou ele cara a cara com a esposa, com um olhar suicida. Ela sustentava o olhar com dificuldade, ele a estava intimidando, dando-lhe uma bronca e principalmente, magoando-a... – MAS, NÃO, VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ENTENDER QUE VOCÊ NUNCA ESTÁ ERRADA NÃO É LIL'S?CHEGA, PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU DAR O FORA, PORQUE TER QUE TE ATURAR NESSE ESTADO – e ele apontou com as duas mãos para ela – NÃO DÁ, SIMPLESMENTE __NÃO DÁ!_

_ Ela chorou e ele apenas a olhou, sem sequer encostá frente a frente e o que a ruiva mais queria naquele momento era se desfazer em lágrimas. Porque ele tinha que ser tão estúpido? Ele a assustava tanto! Mas ao mesmo tempo, alguma coisa dizia que as palavras dele tinham o mais puro sentido e , talvez, fosse esse o motivo de Lily chorar tanto. O moreno olhou-a com superioridade, com a raiva em seu ápice. Será que ela não entenderia nunca que a coisa que ele mais amava em toda a face da Terra era ela e SÓ ELA? Ela baixou a cabeça e disse baixinho, só para ele ouvir:_

_- Obrigada por fazer com que todos os nossos vizinhos saibam como a sua mulher é ignorante – e correu para o banheiro, onde chorou por muito tempo._

_ Ela encostou-se a porta e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, mantendo os punhos fechados. Enquanto soluçava, podia ouvir o barulho das coisas que Tiago quebrava. Após meia hora, ela decidiu-se por sair do banheiro, já que não ouvia um pio na casa. Quando abriu a porta, todos os vasos do quarto estavam quebrados, sinal de o quanto Tiago estava nervoso. Percebendo claramente o silêncio, soube que estava sozinha, de novo..._

_Final do Flashback._

** Com os olhos novamente inundados por lágrimas, decidiu ir para o quarto já que sabia que Tiago não voltaria tão cedo para casa, deveria estar em algum lugar, provavelmente se embebedando, ou então estaria com Sirius. Subiu sem o mínimo de animo, com a cabeça baixa, ainda chorando. Mirava a aliança que segurava em uma mão, onde lia-se na parte interna "**_**Se você quiser**__**..."**_**. Aquela frase era tão importante para ela... Dissera para Tiago quando o beijou de bom grado, sem "agarros" e coisas forçadas. O primeiro beijo no maroto que a tanto ela hesitava em ter. O amava tanto, mas tinha medo de se entregar a ele, até que naquela noite ocorreu o tão esperado acontecimento...**

** Naquele momento tudo poderia explodir: ELA ESTAVA NOS BRAÇOS DO HOMEM QUE AMAVA! E foi naquele momento que ela percebeu o amor dele também era real. "**_**Posso?" foi o que ele perguntou olhando-a intensamente. Tamanho era o entendimento que acontecia naquele olhar, que é até difícil de descrever, mas os dois perceberam, verde no azul, que para tudo havia um jeito se os dois estivessem juntos. "Se você quiser...", foi o que ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto e um brilho intenso no olhar. Ele também sorria. **_

** Sorriu fracamente, ainda entre soluços enquanto lembrava-se da cena que ocorrerá a pouco tempo, ainda nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Como pode ter desconfiado dele? Ele era mulherengo e tudo o mais, mas ele a amava e ela sabia. Mas ainda havia o principal: Ela o amava tanto que ele poderia ficar com quantas quisesse se pelo menos uma vez recorresse a ela e a dissesse que a amava, pois sem ele o sol não mais brilharia, o chão não mais existiria, o brilho no olhar se extinguiria e a vida perdia todo e qualquer sentido de ser vivida. **

** Entrou no quarto e sentou-se no tapete ao lado da cama, puxando um travesseiro da mesma e agarrando-o com força. Recostou a cabeça na cama e mais uma vez chorou, por perceber que Tiago estava totalmente certo e ela estava errada mais uma vez. Chorou com medo de perdê-lo, de remorso por deixá-lo nervoso e de tristeza por não saber onde ele estava para dizer ao menos mais uma vez o quanto adorava e amava aquele ser tão perfeito. Dizer mais uma vez o quanto adorava aquele vagabundo...**

– **Onde você deve estar? Que besteiras deve estar fazendo? – perguntou-se entre os soluços, pedindo aos céus a resposta. **

**Em Hogsmead, no Três vassouras...**

**- Lily, hicup, meu amor, hicup, eu não te trairia, hicup – disse o moreno olhando para a garrafa de uísque de fogo. **

** Uma garçonete olhava de seu canto para ele, atenta ao cliente. Era a quinta garrafa de uísque e ele recusava-se a parar. Falava com a garrafa sobre sua esposa. Contou para a primeira garrafa de como se conheceram, para a segunda de como percebeu estar amando a tal de Lilian, sua provável esposa e motivo da embebedação, para a terceira de quando ela disse que o amava e de quando de casaram há dois meses, para a quarta da briga que tinha tido com ela hoje a noite por causa de um lenço borrado de batom e agora contava para a quinta o quanto a amava e que nunca, jamais a trairia. **

– **Mas ela não acredita em mim - disse olhando perdido para a garrafa e acenando negativamente - e tenho medo! Shiiiii, não fala isso para ninguém, hicup, eu não posso ter medos, hicup, eu tenho que enfrentá-los e é isso que eu vou fazer! – falou com olhar determinado e batendo com força no peito. A garçonete soltou um risinho baixo. **

**- Hum, eu vou sim! Mas sóóó depois que eu terminar com você querida... - e riu para a garrafa, esperando que ela risse também. Tomou a metade da garrafa que restava de um só gole. – Arreee! **

** Levantou-se, ou melhor, tentou. Ao tentar fazê-lo, teve que se segurar no balcão. Franziu o cenho e cerrou os olhos azuis. Foi escorando-se até o caixa que estava vazio, assim como o bar todo e lá jogou um galeão, que era mais que suficiente para pagar os whiskys. Foi indo em direção a porta, escorando-se nas cadeiras. A garçonete o observava atenta, secando um copo. Sabendo que era quase impossível dele conseguir sequer voltar para casa, foi para o interior do bar e subiu uma escada circular.**

**- Madame, creio que alguém precisava de sua ajuda...**

** Ao sair, Tiago arrumou a capa no pescoço, estava frio e chovendo forte lá fora. Foi indo pela chuva mesmo, rua acima, em direção a Hogwarts. Não alcançou a escola, pois uma voz familiar soou-lhe nos ouvidos.**

**- Ora, ora, ora se não é o Pottinho sozinho e bêbado numa noite escura... Humm, onde está a vagabunda da sua esposa seu quatro olhos desgraçado? – perguntou alguém, fazendo Tiago parar e virar-se cambaleante com o olhar cheio de fúria. **

**- Não enche Seboso! Vai lavar as suas cuecas que você ganha mais! E vagabunda é a sua mãe, a Lily é um anjo, o ****meu**** anjo e você só fala mal dela e me detesta tanto porque ela me preferiu e porque ela me ama!**

** O homem encapuzado fez uma careta e os outros dois parceiros riram.**

**- Ah seboso, eu não vi que você, hicup, trouxe amiguinhos, hicup, seriam os babuínos Dornahola ( N/A: hsausuah mals GNT...) e Bruxatrix? Que bom! Mais, hicup, diversão para mim!**

**-Nunca deixa de ser egocêntrico não é Potter? Vamos ver quem é que vai se divertir essa noite... EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Snape, no que a varinha, que Tiago empunhava com dificuldade, voou longe. – Ah isso, vai ser bom, muito bom... Bella, Dolohov, segurem o nosso "amigo", para que eu posso dar um trato nele...**

** E Snape bateu, chutou e esmurrou Tiago, que estava caído agora no chão, quase desacordado. **

**- E agora... Crucio! - gritou Snape.**

** Tiago se contorceu, gritou e todas as dores mais insuportáveis do mundo se abateram sobre ele. Quando estava prestes a perder a consciência eis que ouve uma voz, alta e imponente.**

**- Expelliarmus!**

** A dor parou e Tiago arfou cansado no chão, de onde viu clarões e por fim viu três pessoas encapuzadas desaparatarem dali. Uma mão gelada pegou na sua e ajudou-o a levantar-se com cuidado, entregando ao bêbado sua varinha.**

**- Quem é você? – perguntou.**

**- Não reconhece a dona do bar que freqüenta... Tiago o que aconteceu? Brigas com a Lily de novo?**

**- Rosmerta? Sim, brigas...**

**- Vou desaparatar na sua casa e te deixa...**

**- Não, em casa não, me deixa na minha rua que eu quero fazer surpresa para a ruiva! – disse ele gargalhando Merlim sabe do que, com um brilho nos olhos azuis, - ela vai gostar de me ver!**

**- Eu sei, eu sei Tiago... – disse Rosmerta com um sorriso no rosto, olhando Tiago: As roupas imundas e encharcadas, coladas ao corpo bem torneado do rapaz, um corte na altura da sobrancelha e uma corte do canto até o meio dos lábios. Sem um sapato e com o outro furado – mesmo bêbado e totalmente machucado após apanhar de três e ter levado a maldição da tortura você está com a cabeça na menina Lily...Ah, isso é que é amor... – disse ela olhando para frente e ajudando-o a andar. **

**- "Tininha", como você me encontrou?**

– **Marcela, a garçonete sabe? E você teima em me chamar de Tininha!**

**- Sei sim e seu apelido é tão bonitinho! – respondeu ele com os olhos fechados e cantarolando.**

**- Bom, ela que me avisou que o nosso freguês estava "alegrinho" demais e que eu deveria mais uma vez dar uma de babá de bêbado.**

**- Ah sim, obrigada Rosmerta e hicup, agradeça a Marina, digo, Marcinha...Maria...Molina...**

**- Marcela!**

**- É, é isso ai... Agradece ela... e antes que a gente aparate... – disse o moreno sorrindo maroto e segurando os cabelos - BLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁH!**

** Tudo o que o maroto havia bebido saiu, com um pouco de sangue, devido às fortes pancadas que havia levado. Rosmerta nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer cara de nojo, já estava acostumada com as embebedações de Tiago e principalmente com seus vômitos, sempre era ela que o ajudava. **

**- Pronto? Agora vamos?**

**- Agora sim, agora sim... Na rua Rosmerta, na rua! Como é mesmo o nome da minha hicup, rua? Disse ele endireitando-se novamente e olhando com o cenho franzido para o nada.**

**- CCW Tiago!**

**- Quem? Desculpe mas eu não conheço essa menina... – disse o moreno pensativo - Eu já peguei?**

** A mulher não pode deixar de rir do maroto. Quando ela contasse isso a ele em um dia de "não porre", como ele dizia, ele também riria.**

**- Tiago, você não pegou nem vai pegar, essa é a rua que você mora com a sua esposa, tá lembrado?**

**- Lily...! – e sorriu.**

**- Você não toma jeito mesmo... Pode esquecer até mesmo do próprio nome, mas nunca da ruiva! Que amor, que amor...**

** Aparataram. Sem falar uma palavra sequer Rosmerta deixou Tiago na rua e aparatou de novo, voltando para o bar. Poderia enfim, ter sua noite de descanso. **

**- Agora vou ver minha Lily – disse ele com o olhar quebrado e pesado, mas ainda assim sonhador. Levantou-se e pegou uma rosa branca do jardim de uma das casas da rua e desceu-a gritando a plenos pulmões: **

**- RUIVAAA, MEU ANJO EU VOLTEI! VEM AQUI MEU AMOR, ESTOU TE ESPERANDO, VEM MINHA LINDA E ESQUECE TUDO, VEM PARA OS MEUS BRAÇOS QUE EU TE EXPLICO T-U-D-I-N-H-O! VEM QUE O SEU AMOR CHEGOU E PRECISA DE VOCÊ, CADÊ VOCÊ MEU LÍRIO? CADÊ? CADÊ AHN? ANJO RUIVO, RUIVINHA, AMOR DA MINHA VIDA VEM ME ENCONTRAAR!**

** Após muito chorar e pensar na tremenda burrada que havia feito, Lily decidiu-se por tomar uma providencia: Chorar apenas pelo que havia feito não mudaria absolutamente nada e ela havia entendido isso, não ficaria se lamentando se podia agir. Enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e foi ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto com água fria para desinchar os olhos e penteou os cabelos, prendendo-os em um coque onde deixou alguns fios soltos. Com um feitiço, ondulou esses fios de cabelo solto que lhe caiam sobre a alva face. Passou um leve gloss no tom de seus lábios e foi para o quarto, onde arrumou a cama com os lençóis verde e bege, concertou as coisas quebradas e passou um perfume no local. As pazes seriam feitas, mesmo que ela tivesse que ajoelhar aos pés de Tiago. Olhou ao redor e sorriu, o quarto estava lindo e com a cara do casal. Fechou a porta e desceu, onde começou a arrumar a sala, a cozinha e enfeitou tudo. Percebia-se um certo brilho no local e uma música linda e calma tocava ao fundo. Sentou-se no sofá e olhou para o relógio: 11h30min. Tiago estava fora a mais ou menos 1 hora. Passados 15 minutos se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, deixando os móveis marrom claro e escuro zonzos. 12h00min e ela estava cansada de andar, o silêncio a consumia e o medo se abatia sobre ela de novo. Em sua vigília olhava constantemente para a porta esperando Tiago entrar imponente por ela e a agarrando sem sequer uma palavra. Mas isso não aconteceu e ela, cansada de esperar foi sentar-se no pé da escada, totalmente entediada. Onde ele estaria? Mais cinco minutos se passaram até seu coração acelerar e um sorriso enorme aparecer em seu rosto. **

"_**Enfeitou a casa, mas não acreditava, **_

_**Que o amor ainda pudesse chegar**_

_**E de madrugada, linda ao pé da escada, **_

_**Esperou sentada pra não se cansar"**_

** Correu até a janela onde o viu: Todo molhado por causa da forte chuva que caia lá fora, com os cabelos grudados no rosto e nos olhos, mas ainda assim bagunçados, uma rosa na mão e gritando muito, gritando para ela, gritando **_**por ela**_**. Bêbado na certa, mas nem isso a impediu de sair da janela correndo, abrir a porta e correr para a rua, onde parou há uns 10 metros de Tiago, com a chuva molhando-lhe os cabelos ruivos e fazendo a camisola grudar ao corpo. Olhou-o e passou a mão pelos cabelos, que caiam insistentes no rosto. Ele sorriu e abriu os braços, meio cambaleante, no que ela correu. Correu rápido e feliz, parecia estar voando na direção de seu amor. Poderia ter quebrado recordes mundiais de o quão rápido correu para os braços do maroto. Jogou-se em seus braços no que ele a pegou, com dificuldade, mas a pegou, para logo em seguida cair ao chão, com as gargalhadas de sua ruiva ressonando em seus ouvidos. Beijos e mais beijos até que pode dar a primeira palavra:**

**- Lily, meu amor meu anjo, eu nunca, jamais te trairia (será que uma garrafa já não ouviu essa mesma coisa?...shuahsauu) ! Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida e te ver chorar apaga a luzinha dentro de mim que só brilha por sua causa. Desculpa, mas eu...hicup, hehehehehehe, na hora do nervoso, bem, você sabe né? Eu, hicup te amo tanto! Hicup hahahahhaha tô bêbado, mas não liga não meu lírio. Eu, hicup...**

**- Tiago?**

**-Oi.**

**- Me beija logo!**

** Acatando ao pedido da mulher com gosto, ele a beijou, abraçado a ela ajoelhado no meio da rua e totalmente bêbado. Durante o beijo, soltou o coque da ruiva e despenteou seus cabelos. Após a "separação", ela o olhou com cuidado e percebeu que estava sem um sapato, com o outro furado e percebeu que a face estava borrada de sangue, para seu desespero. **

**-Tiago, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva pegando a cabeça de Tiago e olhando-a por todos os lados. Percorria os olhos pela face do maroto para ver se encontrava o lugar de onde o sangue havia brotado.**

**- Snape! – disse ele fazendo uma careta e olhando para o nada mais a frente. Ela logo entendeu e levantou-se, ajudando-o a se levantar, no que começaram a descer a rua em direção à casa. Teria que esperar pelas "pazes" e deixá-las para outro dia, cuidaria de Tiago mais uma vez. **

**- Para você – disse Tiago entregando a rosa que tinha em mãos a Lily enquanto andavam abraçados – não tinha um lírio no jardim de ninguém então eu peguei uma rosa mesmo.**

**- É linda! – respondeu ela pegando a rosa e a cheirando. – Você poderia me dar uma barata que eu aceitava! **

**- Hicup, Lil, Lily, não exagera!Hahahahahahhahahah! Hicup, mas sobre eu ter te traído...eu não queria te hicup contar porque eu jurei ao Almofadinhas e a Marlene que eu não contaria os amassos que eles estavam atrás da escola de aurores. Mas hicup, shiii, não conta que eu te contei para eles o que eu prometi não contar ta Lily? Aquele cachorro pegou meu lenço e emprestou para a Marlene, por isso tem o batom hicup dela no meu lenço!**

**- Não precisava nem se explicar amor, eu é que fui tola e ignorante mesmo, você sabe que o meu ciúme é grande, mas como dizem os trouxas, quem ama cuida...**

**- hahahahhaha eu sei Lil's. Mas o Sirius sempre causa as nossas brigas né?**

**- É mesmo, é mesmo... **

"_**Passos pela rua lá vem o amor, **_

_**Vem cambaleando entra para um café, **_

_**Sem carro do ano**_

_**Sem anel dourado**_

_**Na mão uma rosa, **_

_**Sapato furado**_

_**Passos pela rua lá vem o amor, **_

_**Vem voando alto, lá vem o amor,**_

_**Hoje ela já sabe, que o amor é raro,**_

_**Hoje ela se deita com o amor ao lado..."**_

** Entraram em casa e Lily ajudou o cambaleante Tiago a subir as escadas, com os beijinhos tentadores do mesmo em seu pescoço. O maroto já havia tirado a camisa e tentava convencer Lily a fazer logo as benditas das pazes. Grudou-a ao corrimão da escada, segurando com força os cabelos e a cintura de Lily, beijando com vontade o pescoço da ruiva.**

**- Tiago, você está sem condições disso! – disse empurrando-o e subindo as escadas antes que ele a agarrasse de novo. Se ele o fizesse mais uma vez, ela esqueceria que ele estava bêbado e não responderia por seus atos...- Vai já para a cama que eu já vou!**

** Ele terminou de subir as escadas agarrado ao corrimão e foi para o quarto, enquanto Lily seguiu para o banheiro, antes ouvindo dele:**

**- Lily não te entendo! Primeiro me fala que eu não estou hicup, pronto para isso e depois me hicup manda para a cama e diz que já vem...Lily, Lily, você ainda me deixa louco...**

** Ela seguiu ainda rindo para o banheiro, onde pegou seu quite de primeiros socorros para usar nos cortes de Tiago. Quando voltou se deparou com seu marido esparramado na cama, dormindo feito o anjo que era. Ok, talvez um anjo um pouco peralta e travesso.**

**- E ainda diz agüentar o tranco... Ó céus daí-me paciência para com este maroto! – e deitou-se a seu lado, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos – Eh Tiago... Te amo, te amo e te amo mais uma vez – depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios, seguido de mais cinco. **

** Pegou a varinha e secou as suas roupas e as do adormecido Tiago. Passou uma pasta no ferimento perto da sobrancelha dele e colocou um band-aid, "trequinho trouxa" muito útil apresentada a Lily por uma amiga da vizinhança, que era trouxa. Fez o marido engolir uma poção de um frasco que servia como antibiótico. Ele fez uma careta ainda dormindo e ela sorriu. Sem levantar-se ela enviou o quite para cima da cômoda do outro lado do quarto e desligou as luzes. Antes de cobrir-se e adormecer, deu um beijo em seu "marido maroto" e murmurou em seu ouvido:**

**- ****Meu****adorado vagabundo****!**

**Fim!**


End file.
